


"And I, you"

by official__froggie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Destiel ???, Castiel Dies, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Confusing, Dean Winchester is Not Okay, Dean remembers stuff about castiel at the worst possible moment, Dean's POV, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, M/M, Memories, Spanish dub Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official__froggie/pseuds/official__froggie
Summary: “I love you.”That’s it. That’s all he said.((Where Dean Winchester remembers things he would quite rather forget about.))
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	"And I, you"

“I love you.”

That’s it. That’s all he said.

But Dean barely processed it, his mouth agape. He felt as if he was floating. Or was it drowning? It was so, so cold. He could see his breath. He couldn’t see Cas’. Where was Cas? Castiel was an angel of the lord, and he was saying so right now, spreading his midnight wings in the barn, thunder clapping above. Midnight, black goo was emerging from the wall now. But where did his wings go? They’re gone now. A feather or two left on the bare bones. They looked so full and rich before. What happened?  _ You, Dean.  _ He could have sworn he heard the wind whisper. We were so old now. Where had the time gone? Had it slipped away just like Castiel’s breath? 

His black hair had lightened up since then, various streaks of gray woven throughout despite not being human. Was he? Dean hadn’t let Cas move in because of Gadreel. Cas had a steady heartbeat because his grace had left. He had his grace now, is that why his heartbeat had stopped? 

Midnight black goo had long since covered Castiel. He drank the souls from purgatory. Dean could hear Crowley yelling in the distance. Cas had broken their deal. The Empty wouldn’t let him break this one. 

The empty. Dean was so empty. Everything was blurred, but was it from tears or blood loss? He was losing blood so quickly. The hellhound had mangled his body. He felt bad for Sam. He was going to hell. Until Castiel saved him from despair. Now Dean was desperate to save his angel.

Despair. Desperate. Cas was desperate for a win, that’s why he has run off with Kelly. Where is Kelly? Dead. Jack killed her. And Castiel. Not this time. Jack is gonna save the world. Will he? If the plan goes right. Was this part of the plan? I don’t think Chuck wrote this. He did not make Castiel fall. For what? He doesn’t know. Who? Nobody was supposed to know. 

Now Cas is still gazing at Dean, desperate. Those same blue eyes from the rusting barn. Dean Winchester has been saved, the radio screamed. The radio is usually oldies now.

_ Carry on my wayward son… _

We were done, so where was the peace? 

Dean was so frail and tired. Yet he still managed to choke out the few words he felt compelled to say.

“And I, you, Cas.”

And suddenly those blue eyes and midnight wings were empty.

And Dean was filled with despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope this wasn't too confusing, but basically this was meant to be sort of a poetic version of Dean's POV during Cas' confession scene. Idk honestly lol. Have a great day!! <3


End file.
